Mouse Trap
by Moony-Loopy-Lupin
Summary: Goren is set off to find himself a suspect for a crime. He managed to get caught up with a young elegant lady…Beautiful in the outside but what does she have planned in the inside that will make Goren suffer? Chp 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mouse Trap Summary: Goren is set off to find himself a suspect for a crime. He managed to get caught up with a young elegant lady.Beautiful in the outside but what does she have planned in the inside that will make Goren suffer? Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the Law and Order: Criminal Intent characters, I only owe the people who aren't familiar, of course you read this same old thing all the time so I guess you all understand etc. Who cares about this stuff and let's get on with the STORY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
***Prologue***  
  
"Detective," Deakin's raised an eye brow at Goren, he wasn't all too happy about the case; it's more of a FBI job! So why does Deakin's want Goren to do the work?  
  
Goren looked up at his Captain with a frown, "I'd prefer of a more serial case not some undercover case Captain-I don't do those kinds of things."  
  
Deakin's smiled brightly, he leaned back against his chair, "get your things together Detective, because you do now."  
  
Goren coughed, "but Captain."  
  
"No buts, I order you to do this case-please don't make things harder for me Detective." Deakin's spoke with a strict expression on his face.  
  
"Alright-I'll accept the case." Goren sighed and stood up, he was ready to exit the Captains office until Deakin's cleared his throat which made Goren come to a halt.  
  
Deakin's said, "I don't want this suspect to find out that you are a Detective working undercover. You must do this slowly and make sure that she doesn't sense something about you-act as normal and you'll be fine- meeting dismissed, you may leave and start on the case, I want a full report on everything you've done during the case so far-I hope it all goes well and be careful."  
  
Goren glanced over his shoulder and nodded slightly, "I'll do my best Captain-I'll get her."  
  
Deakin's too stood up, "she's not easy to catch Detective. There is something about her that we haven't not yet gained information of. That's why you're the man to do the job-the only way to do that is to get close to her-but not close enough-all I know of her for sure is that she can be dangerous so just be aware when your around her Detective-I'll send troops to spy on your every move with the woman-good luck."  
  
Goren swallowed; he walked out of the office and closed the door shut behind him. Eames was in the department, she saw Goren standing outside Deakin's door looking a bit unsure. She stood up and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "what's with the sour face?" she asked desperate for an immediate answer.  
  
Goren shook his head, "nothing-it's confidential."  
  
"You said that when we fell in love we'd be honest with each other." Eames folded her arms and gave Goren a pouting look.  
  
"I know I said that Alex, but this is really confidential-we can't be honest when it comes to individual cases." Goren replied feeling rather guilty.  
  
Eames stared blankly at her partner, "oh-I completely understand- tell me this isn't a case that you're going to hurt yourself in Bobby-I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I don't especially want another replacement."  
  
Goren smiled faintly, "it's nothing bad-I'm going undercover."  
  
"Undercover? Bobby that's bad news for me! Remember the last time you went undercover!? Things didn't turn out well the way you wanted them too!" Eames reminded in a reassuring way, all she was doing was just making Goren aware of what risk could arise whilst being undercover in a serious criminal case.  
  
"Alex I don't need lecturing-I'm capable of taking care of things, right now I'm busy and I need to start on my case-now if you'll excuse me I have to get going before Edgar starts to tare the leather couches." Goren pushed his way past Eames, he knew that he had hurt her by being so rude and negative but that's how life was going to be if Eames and him got married, not being able to tell each other the new individual cases, that's the hard part-which is why they haven't even decided to get married just yet-the right time will come-  
  
Eames eyes watered with tears "fine then-but don't come crying to me just like the last case! And this time when you need my help you better appreciate me more!" after her speech she realised that Goren wasn't here to hear her words, she mumbled under her breath, "stubborn man."  
  
"I hope he can take care of himself this time." Eames whispered, she went back to her desk and sat in her chair an idea popped in her mind *what if she spied on Goren, without the Captain knowing??? A little peek won't hurt* she thought with a slight Grinch grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
TBC Is Eames really planning to spy on Goren??? What are her next plans? Will she be jealous seeing Goren with the girl he is meant to be getting close too??? What's going to happen as the case gets closer? Read and Review!!! That's the only way to find out mwha friends!  
  
Authors Question: I was just wondering-should I bring Detective Damian Johnston into this story??? Do you think he'd be a good character for it??? I was also wondering if I should make it how he and Eames spy on Goren.. Or is that a bit to far-fetched??? Anyways tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or request please review me or email me either way works just fine! Next chapter will be up soon-don't pressure me I've been really busy lately :p 


	2. Chapter 2

Black Storm: this isn't going to be like 'Smooth Criminal' I just thought that if it was going to be a sequel it would probably suck- me and fuzzy angel have created a sequel to 'Smooth Criminal' anyway it is called 'Case of the EX'. What I'd really like are some ideas and suggestions because I'm in writers block mode at the moment! I can't think of anything to do for the third chapter!  
  
Keira Kingsley: yeah Johnston is a cool character I reckon they should have someone like him on the show! Maybe it would make things a bit interesting *shrugs* well that's just my suggestions anyway for the Criminal Intent show.  
  
Authors Note: if there are any spelling mistakes please email or review me so that I can change what I have mucked up!!  
  
***Johnston will play a big role in this story- so you all will see more of him***  
  
Authors Second Note: This * means that like a character in the story is thinking to himself however this /is italics/ and you get the drift *smiles*  
  
Warning: Might be swearing. so if you're under 13 this might not be suitable for ya! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Goren walked into a pub, knowing that the female suspect would be in here drinking and who knows smoking. He took off his trench coat as it was way to hot for him to wear. His eyes gazed around the room and the bar-he spotted a young attractive woman and a few inches away beside her were some guys intimidating and flirting around with her. Goren knew only one thing to do; he walked casually up to the woman and sat down in a spare chair next to her. She turned her head sideways to look at Goren and sweetly smiled, she checked him out from top to bottom-  
  
"Hi" Goren said starting a conversation. He knew all to well that this lady was the suspect that he had to get close to.  
  
"Hello" she replied back and took a quick sip of her cocktail drink.  
  
Goren took a deep breath, "Alex-Alex Mathews." He introduced his fake name to her and held out his hand.  
  
"Nicole-Nicole Bond." She added with a wink.  
  
The two shook hands and started to converse with each other.  
  
Nicole's shoulder length- black hair swayed as she was sitting underneath the air con vent-her blue eyes focused on the gentlemen behind Goren, she was tired enough of listening to them talking about her secretly and trying to get up close.  
  
Nicole leaned forward and whispered into Goren's ear, "Can you do me a favour?"  
  
The whisper made Goren shiver as her breath of words came out cold. He moved back a bit and nodded slightly, "like what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Nicole's blue eyes gazed passed Goren's shoulder, "kiss me." She answered, she flicked her hair behind her back, "well what are you waiting for? Christmas?"  
  
Goren shook his head sideways, "I can't."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Nicole asked curiously and with a questionable look.  
  
Goren shook his head again, "no." he lied.  
  
"Well then what's the problem?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Deakin's walked out of his office and stroded up to Detective Damian Johnston. The young Detective felt a hand being placed on his shoulders as he was working on his reports and notes.  
  
Johnston turned his chair in a twenty degree angle and stared up at his Captain with an insubordinate smile, "yes Captain?"  
  
Deakin's smiled he had to bring Johnston into this case as this would be brilliant!  
  
"I need a word with you confidentially Detective Johnston." Deakin's spoke.  
  
Johnston raised an eyebrow, his heart pounded; he hoped that this wasn't going to be bad news or worse getting fired! He looked at everyone who was around him, they seemed to be busy with their work but this caught Eames attention as she was the only one who was watching the two whispering to each other quietly under their breaths. Eames growled through clenched teeth and her back was suddenly facing them-now this was the time to ignore the guys! Why wouldn't they tell her anything?  
  
Eames mumbled, "Fine I know when I'm not wanted!"  
  
Deakin's glanced over his shoulders, a slight grin appeared across his face- he then paid his attention to Johnston, "in my office now!" he said.  
  
Johnston almost fell over his chair, "uh-yes Captain-right away."  
  
Some of the staff members of the NYPD laughed as they saw the expression on Johnston's face. Somehow they know something that he doesn't know that he will soon find out as soon as he enters the Captains office. Of course most of the female cops in the NYPD had crushes on Johnston; he was always the cool dude-and multi talented!  
  
Deakin's walked back into his office; he stood aside allowing Johnston to enter. Johnston closed the door shut behind him and took a seat in a spare chair and waited for the Captain to start the private conversation.  
  
"I've been hearing-"Deakin's spoke trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Johnston cocked an eyebrow, "hearing what?"  
  
Deakin's coughed but this sounded more like a cackle to Johnston, "that you can sing."  
  
Johnston's face flourished red, "yeah." He said gradually, "who told you that?"  
  
Deakin's took a deep breath and pulled himself together, "well- Goren and Eames said that you can sing and well the rest of the female staff-now when I was away, did you by any chance sing in front of the female officers?" Johnston coughed, "what!?"  
  
"It's a simple question all I need is a yes or no Detective." Deakin's spoke in a rough voice.  
  
"I did-yes-what is this about?" Johnston inquired.  
  
Deakin's decided to explain, "Someone-in whom I'm not mentioning any name recorded your singing, I found the tape on my desk, and I think he placed it there on purpose-"  
  
"And" Johnston cut in.  
  
"All I can say is that why on Earth are you working as a Detective here in the NYPD when you should be a singer?" Deakin's questioned.  
  
Johnston swallowed, "I like my job-I like what I do, I just want to help innocent people from the bad guys /I don't/ want to be treated like I'm so special and all-I just want a normal life that's all."  
  
Deakin's smiled, "good answer-Are you capable of singing in a restaurant?"  
  
"Yes-why?"  
  
Deakin's smile grew wider *this was going to be good* he thought to himself, "Detective Goren rang me an hour ago-he said that he is going on a date tomorrow night with the suspect called Nicole Bond-now" there was a minute pause, Deakin's grabbed a photo out of his draw beside him and gave it to Johnston, "this is what Ms Bond looks like-I want you to go undercover and sing at a restaurant, keep a close eye on the two especially Nicole, also keep an eye on the drinks-God knows what she'll do when Goren leaves her sight.  
  
Afterwards when Goren is alone I want you to tell him that he has back up if anything goes wrong- warn him not to drink anything when he comes back from his table as soon as he leaves Nicole's sight-Try and grab their attention, sing something that the two like fish out some songs, we have some good cop dancers here so they'll be onstage with you."  
  
Johnston nodded- he stared at the photo, "Is she worth to catch Captain?" he spoke in a serious tone.  
  
Deakin's nodded, "absolutely Johnston- but Detective Goren and us can't catch her unless we have a warrant and evidence that she is the killer of the last four guys she went out with."  
  
"What happens if Goren and she go out somewhere alone?" Johnston asked.  
  
Deakin's sighed, "follow them- but make sure that Nicole doesn't catch a glimpse of you because Goren will be in big trouble."  
  
"And when would you like me to do this?" Johnston asked as he stood up on his two feet.  
  
Deakin's too stood up and folded his arms, "tomorrow night Johnston, remember, this is your first case and you are working undercover it's rare of a new Detective going on a dangerous and risky case- be careful and if there is someone who will disturb the case ring me." Johnston nodded, "yes Captain."  
  
Before Detective Johnston went to open the door, Deakin's had one more thing to say-  
  
"Don't let Goren out of your sight." He added.  
  
Johnston took a nervous breath, "I'll do my best Captain."  
  
"You can do this." Deakin's said.  
  
Johnston glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "thank you Captain."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wheeee next chapter is going to be exciting peoples! Will Johnston be able to handle his task of being undercover in the third chapter? Nicole Bond finds Johnston suspicious when she sees him-what is it? And what will happen to Goren when he goes somewhere alone with her? Oh the tense is starting to arise now! To find out review me and read the third chapter that will be up ASAP!  
  
Authors Note: Once again sorry about the spelling mistakes! 


	3. Emotional Blackmail

Authors Note: Oh how much I love my writing of art! *smiles* this chapter will be funnier and action packed as I've said to a few people! Thanks to Black Storm and Keira Kinsgley the only people who have reviewed my work so far on my story!  
  
Ok Reviewing TIME!!!!!  
  
Black Storm: Hmm well your close enough with your answers *laughs wickedly* but I have other ideas and tricks up my sleeves *continues to laugh* anyways I better start developing some suspense and tension and the romance between two people *acts like Deakin's* not mentioning any names..  
  
Keira: Hi mind if I just type your name like this???? Johnston is singing alright *says excitedly* I just decided to make him a comedian like person not exactly funny and stupid at the same time but more trouble like and heroic! I guess you can picture him in either way! I need your help on how I should create it in a good and hilarious way! I say help!  
  
STORY TIME!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Chapter 3: Emotional Blackmail (Johnston's POV)*~*  
  
I sat back in my chair after having a private conversation, suddenly I felt someone whirl me back around- I met face to face with Detective Eames who seemed to look pretty annoyed. Her eyes sharpened as they met with mine, I was petrified, and no one has ever done that to me before especially a female! Eames slapped me across the face I felt a huge stinging, pinching pain.  
  
"Owe! What was that for!?" I wailed.  
  
Eames folded her arms across her chest and looked at me as if I was a young helpless kid who had done something wrong, "why is it that everyone male has to ignore me!" she roared which started to really want me to get out of this place.  
  
I swallowed nervously- I hate being stuck in the middle between Goren and Eames. do they really have to do this to me all the time? Its like complete romance torture from hell! "Why is it that every female has to slap a male for something he didn't do?" I asked- a wrong and devious question may I add.  
  
"Its called- you be rude and I slap you!" Eames pointed out.  
  
Then again I really want to get away- far away from this place, "what do you want?" I asked curiously-though I just wanted to stop Eames get so irritated and ruin the case and humiliating the NYPD. Deakin's would be pissed if that ever happened, I could just picture his reaction-of course remember this saying, 'in every action there is a reaction?' that is so true!  
  
Eames sighed but I could tell she just wanted some reassuring and a conversation-she's been alone with no one to talk to for the whole entire day-she must be really bored.  
  
"Take me with you whatever you're up to or I shall ruin the case!" she blackmailed- I felt my jaw drop knowing that I was surely screwed. What am I the pig in the middle?  
  
"WHAT!" yeah I guess you could say I kinda raised my voice a little too high.  
  
Eames darted her eyes at me, "you heard me!"  
  
She knew I was about to stand up and walk about, her hand pushed me back down onto the seat- I'm pretty much doomed, "I don't know what your talking about?" I lied, I was never really good at this stuff but I had to give it a try. At least just this once!  
  
I saw the look on her face after when I spoke, the look of *how could you* was expressed, what could I say? All I did was just turn around and frown, my stomach felt guilt- I was betraying a friend who is just all so worried about her partner and just so much wants to help.  
  
"Traitor!" she shouted out loud.. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and gazed their most inner attention to me- how could Eames possibly say that!  
  
"No wait!" few words came out of my mouth but that wasn't enough!  
  
Eames leaned forward, "do exactly as I say or I'll crash whatever case you're planning on doing tonight!" she hissed. She is one hell of a strong woman.  
  
"Alex-I'm not a traitor"  
  
"TELL OR DIE!" She warned, her eyes flashed perilously and frantically at me.  
  
What other choice was there? I felt all eyes staring at me in disgust- surely they were thinking of something else of why I was called a traitor. I've got some huge explaining to do. I'm seriously going to kill Goren when he comes back!  
  
"Well.?" Eames said gradually, tapping her foot waiting for an immediate answer.  
  
"Sorry but no." That worked perfectly, I stood up and pushed Eames away knowing that she was hurt- she heard the strong sense of tone in my voice which made her back away, she thought I was going to hit her back or something for what she did to me. I heard a quiet sob, and knew that it was coming directly from Eames. I stopped walking I was halfway near the elevator- I turned around and frowned at the sad looked Alexandra Eames.  
  
She turned her back on me, "fine- then it looks like I'm just going to have to eradicate you and crash the case." Her voice sound so insecure.  
  
"Yeah like you can do that," I said in a smart way. She turned back around and faced me, "don't tempt me!" she spat.  
  
My feet jumped up a little, "come on Alex you don't really want to kill me- do you?"  
  
"If I was a serial killer then you would be my absolute number one person on the list!" she replied with a growl.  
  
"Now, now- what would Goren say if he heard this coming from you?" I saw that Eames started to calm down.  
  
Her face started to grow stronger, "I have my own ways- you about to make the biggest mistake Johnny boy."  
  
I bit my lips wondering what was going on in her mind and what she had planned, "Alex please- this is my first case, yes I'll admit- and all you can do is ruin it for me?"  
  
"I have my ways- like I said." Eames stated, she started to twiddle her fingers still wearing that devilish grin on her face, "Johnny boy-lets say that I forgive you, you are not a traitor- after all you did admit to me you were working on a case which is all I need to hear- I like it how you admit things to me, your so easy to get too."  
  
A soft growl came out of my mouth, "what are you planning Alex?" I asked desperately.  
  
"Oh nothing much- just what I'm going to wear for tonight, perhaps black? Thank god it's my colour." That sounded more sarcasm then sinfulness. This wasn't going all to well.  
  
Again everyone in the NYPD was still focusing on the both of us.  
  
"Let me guess you going on a spy spree?" I said with a slight smile.  
  
Eames looked at me with a *how did he know* expression on her face, "your good at mind reading aren't you Johnston.  
  
"Goodbye Alex." I said turning my back on her, the elevator door opened sideways, it was about time! I entered. Eames grinned at me and the door closed on her, I sighed with relief thinking that I was glad to be away from her. I had my chance to relax and so I leaned back against the wall still sighing and thinking about what had happened in the Department a few minutes ago, it almost felt like a dream.  
  
***Back in the NYPD***  
  
Eames grabbed her jacket and she too headed for the elevator, "I'm so bad." She muttered to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a little bit drastic in the department yes I know. And this will do for now as I need to think up a good fourth chapter! And I do need your help for ideas and suggestions! Is Eames really going to crash the case? What will Deakin's do when he finds out that Johnston' admitted he was going undercover to Eames and who will he find that out from? Oh the pressure of suspense is starting to arise I can feel it! Mwha ha ha ha.  
  
Next Chapter will be called: Horribly Mistaken 


End file.
